mis versos de amor
by Sakuragaby
Summary: llega un momento en que las palabras se convierten versos, versos tristes pero llenos de amor. eso fue lo que paso en este joven amor.


Estos personajes no me pertenecen.

En mi camino a casa, son las 5:30 de la tarde  
>Con el cielo teñido de un naranja oscuro<br>Pregunto; "¿hacia dónde debo dirigirme?"

Desde el día en que te fuiste, no logro ver más que el mismo paisaje, el mismo mundo gris. Me pregunto una y otra vez, "¿Dónde se fue ese lindo mundo que recorría junto a ti?

Postes negros  
>Bellamente alineados<br>Pero, ahora camino hacia un futuro incierto

Nuestro futuro, yo lo tenía claro, soñaba con ese bello camino, el camino que recorreríamos juntos… juntos… esa palabra que me era tan grata, ahora me desgarra el corazón, el alma, y la mente.

Memorias nostálgicas  
>Donde, incluso un día tedioso se convertía en el mejor<br>Porque tú siempre estuviste ahí conmigo  
>Pero, ahora sin ti<br>No puedo vivir

La vida, ¿Qué es la vida? La pregunta que una vez hiciste y no pude responder. ¿Es acaso qué presentías el final? "la vida es corta, así que prométeme, si un día no estoy, tú serás feliz" me dijiste en aquel banco, llevabas el uniforme, te veías tan linda, ese recuerdo me atormenta, pero, más es mi dolor, al saber que no puedo cumplir ese deseo, ¡no, no puedo! ¡tú eras, eres, y siempre serás mi felicidad… me pregunto por qué las lágrimas corren, corren al igual que tú, me dejan, caen, y desaparecen…

Tu figura anaranjada flotando en el salón  
>Me pregunto qué es lo que buscas<br>Fuera de la ventana, mientras miras el cielo

El atardecer me atormenta, el recuerdo del reflejo del bello naranja en tus aún más bellos ojos azules, como tu bella figura se reflejaba en la ventana, el sonido de tu voz murmurando eso que deseas. "te quiero, te quiero tanto, no quiero que nos separemos nunca" me decías mientras tomabas mi mano con fuerza.

La sonrisa de cuando volvíamos juntos,  
>Aun me atormenta...<p>

¿Cómo es que el tiempo pasa? ¿Es lento? ¿Rápido? ¡¿Cómo?! ¡dímelo! Por favor… háblame… mírame… te lo suplico… ¡RIIIIIIN! ¡VUELVE! Muéstrame esa bella sonrisa, volvamos juntos a casa…

Dos manos suavemente conectadas  
>En nuestro camino de regreso a casa<br>Mi pie tropezó un poco  
>Y también tropecé con mis palabras<p>

Extraño el calor de tus manos, tus dulces manos, ¿dónde estás? ¿Cuándo volverás? Recuerdo que cuando tropezaba, sostenías mi brazo con una sonrisa; cuando mis palabras eran insuficientes, tu nombre, tu sonrisa, tu, tu, y nadie más me daban fuerza.

El mañana será mejor  
>Aunque este podría ser un deseo irrelevante<p>

"los días grises son la bienvenida del arcoíris" eso solías decir al verme triste. Sin embargo ahora, no puedo desear un mañana, quiero volver al ayer, contigo… Dios, ¡devuélvemela! Responde a este deseo sin sentido.

Ore por mi felicidad  
>Para que nunca termine<p>

La mentira más grande que he dicho, mi felicidad se terminó al mismo tiempo que tu corazón se detuvo.

El tiempo fluye  
>Con multitudes de personas pasando<br>Con ellas encontré varios tipos de ternura  
>Pero ninguna fue capaz de igualar la tuya<p>

El mundo sigue girando, las personas me miran con ternura, tristeza y lastima; la vida que es mía se ha acabado, no me interesa lo que se diga de mí, no interesa nada, soy una simple sombra, una sombra que llora en silencio ante todos, pero que ante tu cama de flores llora a los cuatro vientos. Dime, ¿será que algún día te veré de nuevo?

Si canto hermosas canciones  
>Sin lugar a dudas<br>Tu probablemente no recibirás  
>Ni una sola de ellas<p>

¿de qué me sirven las palabras? ¿acaso puedes responderme? ¿puedes oírme? Las palabras hermosas nunca más serán escuchadas por nadie, las palabras se han perdido en un mundo seco, donde la flor del amor, se ha marchitado, al igual que tu vida, igual que la mía.

Incluso si tu consideras  
>Buscarlas<p>

Buscabas un final feliz, un final que no llegó, un final que se quedó como una ilusión. Esta canción es lo único que puedo darte, cantada entres mis palabras y mis versos, la melodía es cortada por mis desesperadas palabras y gritos.

Me pregunto si podré volver hacia atrás

El ayer es mi consuelo, mi único aliento de vida, la única luz que en mi aguarda a apagarse. El tiempo no puede retroceder, el mundo no puede dar vuelta en sentido contrario; lo único que puedo hacer es… detener mi mente en ese bello, ¡oh, tan bello! ¡bello entre lo hermoso! En ese bello ayer junto a ti.

Si solo me hubiera preocupado por ti  
>Un poco más...<br>Si solo hubiéramos sido capases de entendernos  
>Un poco más...<p>

¿por qué no pude ver lo visible? ¿por qué pude ver lo invisible? Tan despreocupado estaba, tan confiado en la felicidad, por eso no logré ver tu despedida, no pude despedirme, no pude decirte todo lo que quise, simplemente te fuiste, me dejaste solo, solo con mi tristeza y mi tormento.

Tengo muchas razones para darme por vencido  
>No le puedo ganar a este sentimiento<br>Incluso si lo amo

Amor es lo que no puedo volver a sentir; solo siento soledad, tristeza, nostalgia. El sentimiento del vacío me gana, no puedo seguir sin ti. Las lágrimas en mis ojos me recuerdan a ti, las flores que adornan tu descanso, me recuerdan a ti, el sol, las nubes, el anaranjado cielo…

Tu figura anaranjada  
>Flotando en el salón<br>Me pregunto qué es lo que buscas  
>Fuera de la ventana<br>Mientras miras el cielo

Algún día volveremos a estar juntos, la sombra en tu asiento, desaparecerá y tú estarás en su lugar; ese día mi búsqueda terminará, y la tuya será mi prioridad.

La sonrisa de cuando volvíamos caminando juntos,  
>Aun me atormenta...<p>

Rin, amor mío, aquí frente a tu último lugar, aquí, es donde prometo, que, aunque el tiempo pase, la vida siga, el mundo gire, aunque mi luz se apagué, yo nunca te dejaré; vendré cada día al atardecer, cuando el cielo este de ese bello naranja, vendré y hablaremos, vendré y traeré bellas flores, y cantaré bellos versos de amor, que serán solo para ti…


End file.
